


Belonging

by firefright



Series: A/B/O fics [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: After four years of keeping his feelings to himself, Damian has come to terms with the idea that his respective crushes on Dick and Jason will never amount to anything. Especially when the two are already so contentedly in a relationship with each other. For him to see the truth takes a little intervention (something the pair are both more than happy to provide).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment of 'Fire writes shameless pwp ABO porn' this week for you guys. This time with a Dick/Jason/Damian ot3 in the starring role.
> 
> This is actually a piece I started way back, then rediscovered half-written in my writing folder in November and decided to finish. No connection to any of my other ABO stories, just porn and fun with dynamics. Please enjoy!

Damian squirms uncomfortably in his chair.

He tries not to show it, settling his book on his lap where it might hide any unfortunate evidence of physical reaction, while also doing his very best not to stare at the couple lounging back on the couch across the room from him.

At barely three months in, Jason's body is flush with smell of pregnancy, his already rich scent buoyed and intensified by all the hormones his body is working overtime to produce. It's a smell that shoots right to the heart of any member of the pack, but it's especially worse for an alpha; their bodies are wired to respond to respond to that scent, to the subconsciously broadcasted signal to protect and support that comes from a pregnant omega. Now just being in the same room as Jason makes it hard to focus on anything else.

It would be easier if Damian could just avoid them, but that option had been made impossible by Dick and Jason moving halfway back into the Manor recently. The pair keep flitting between the pack home and Dick's penthouse in the city, and it was an unfortunate fact that asking Jason to cover himself up with scent neutraliser would be the height of rudeness—even if it would be expedient to the rest of them being able to get any work done around him.

So Damian tries to distract himself, or rather, put himself off from focusing on his dangerous attraction to the pair of them by paying attention to the possessive curl of Dick's hand over Jason's belly instead. An obvious sign that they're content with each other, and that neither is looking to introduce a third or break out of their mated bliss. 

It's ridiculous that he feels this way still, that he hasn't grown out of the horrendous crush he'd developed on Dick when he was sixteen. Doubly-so that it had extended to Todd past a period of bitter jealousy when the two of them drifted together, putting aside old feuds and a multitude of sins to do so. It's just hormones, he tells himself, and Damian's already twenty, he should be past such distasteful bursts of libido and able to control whatever base urges he has. 

He absolutely does _not_ focus on the pale, scarred strip of skin he can see where Jason's shirt has ridden up his stomach, nor the dark intensity of Dick's eyes, and he certainly doesn't imagine what it would be like to slip himself in next to them on the couch where he could devour Jason's mouth and claw Dick's neck.

Damian also doesn't imagine the smirk on Jason's lips when he looks at him.

He stares. Jason's smirk widens, and there's something insolent about the way he shifts his hips, making sure Damian sees the way he spreads his legs further apart where they lie across the couch cushions. It doesn’t make sense, and Damian tells himself he must be seeing things, focusing his attention back on his book in an effort to ignore it.

It's nothing, has to be nothing. Jason would never purposefully act that way. Not with Dick right there, and certainly not towards Damian of all people.

The next time he dares to look up, peeking just out of the corner of his eye, Jason's still watching him, and Dick's hand has slipped further down over his stomach so that his fingertips just barely dip below the waistband of his omega’s jeans. Damian feels his face grow hot, even though he's still sure it's nothing. They obviously know he's in the room with them, and Dick may be a tactile person but he still has his limits, he'd never be so crass as to—

Dick turns his head from the television screen, his eyes tracking down the length of Jason's body, then he bends his head down next to Jason's ear, whispering something that Damian can't make out. A moment later, Jason looks sullen, pulling his legs back up to his chest like a child caught trying to steal from the cookie jar, and Damian's relieved, sure that's the end of it, but when he's about to turn his attention back to his book a flash of rebelliousness crosses Jason's features and he does something far worse.

It's such a small movement, but also unbearably arousing. Jason tilts his head back, baring his neck in a display of submission which Damian would never have imagined coming from him before—Jason has, after all, always been exceedingly defiant for one of his gender—and _whines_.

Damian only realises he's dropped his book when he hears the thud of it hitting the floor, and a second later he feels his face burning red with embarrassment, even as an interested growl rumbles up his throat. The sound is echoed by Dick, whose eyes have turned dark and hungry as he ducks his head down to brush his nose over Jason's skin. "God... _damn_ it, Jason."

Jason laughs, his expression smug as he reaches up to curl his fingers in Dick's hair. "What? You can't say it didn't work."

"That's not the point." Dick's gaze shoots across the floor to Damian, and the younger man finds that his mouth has gone completely dry in the seconds between then and now. "I thought we agreed to wait until he was ready."

_What?_

"Which would have been never. Brat's got too much Bat-stoicism going on." He tilts his head enough that he can see Damian again, "Ain't that right, Damian?"

There's something intriguing about the way Jason thickens his rough street-level Gotham accent, but Damian is too busy being incredulous to think about it. "I don't—I don't know what you're talking about!" He splutters.

Jason rolls his eyes, "That the thirst for Dick is real? And I do mean that both with and without the double-entendre."

It seems to be too much for Dick, who snorts in amusement despite his best efforts to turn the sound into a cough. He runs his fingers over the bared skin of Jason's stomach, and Damian can't help but be drawn to the gesture, "And for you, Jay."

"Yeah sure." Jason says, but the brevity of his words belies the extent to which he believes the sincerity of that statement. "So how about it, Damian? Are we in the same ball park here or not?"

Damian never intended to find himself on the brink of having to make a decision like this so soon, or ever really, and he is, at least momentarily, lost on how to answer. He could respond negatively, and he knows they'd let him go with his decision, or... he could answer truthfully and possibly gain all that he's been privately longing for these past four years. It seems like it should be an easy choice, but there's still some part of Damian that's refusing to believe this is actually happening.

"It's your choice, Damian." Dick speaks, picking up on his hesitation. He knows Damian the best out of any of them, even better than his father. "I know it's a shock," He looks bashful, "But we're both interested if you are, and we think you are. But if we've read the situation wrong—"

"Both of you?" Damian can't help but ask, gaze flicking between them.

Jason makes an incredulous noise, "Well yeah, this conversation wouldn't be happening if it wasn't a mutual thing, trust me."

"Really, trust him." Dick grin, nosing at Jason's neck again, his expression almost coy as he looks at Damian. "We had a lot of long talks on the subject."

"Long, _exhausting_ talks."

Damian still feels doubtful, even as he pretty much goes ahead and openly admits his interest. "I didn't think you two would be interested in a third. Not with your ..." his eyes tellingly focus on Jason's belly, "... developments."

"Developments." Jason scoffs, though he squirms a little under Dick's touch. "Could you have phrased that anymore awkwardly? Look Damian, we're okay with it if you are. The question is, are you? We're only going to have a problem here if you're one of those alphas who can't share."

"We've been pack for years, is what Jason means." Dick interjects smoothly, "We already know where we stand with each other, so we won't need to go through the process of figuring out seniority here. Trust me, little D." his voice softens, dark blue eyes wide and inviting, "Trust us."

It's too much for Damian to be able to resist, he's only human after all, as much as he likes to pretend otherwise. He swallows thickly, "If I agree, will you finally stop calling me by that ridiculous and now wholly inaccurate nickname?"

Jason bursts out laughing, "Not likely. I still can't get him to stop calling me 'little wing'."

"Sorry, Damian, the nicknames are non-negotiable. Now, come over here?" It's phrased as a question, but Damian still feels Dick's words as a command, an irresistible one.

He stands up, and Jason makes another interested sound as Damian paces the short distance from his chair to their sofa. Damian sees his nose lift and knows they must smell his arousal on the air as clearly as he now smells theirs. As soon as he gets close enough Dick reaches up, his hand grasping the collar of Damian's shirt to pull him down.

"I did not think you cared for other alphas, Grayson." He manages as they pause, faces hovering an inch apart from one another.

"You should know I'm full of surprises by now, Damian." Dick's fingers graze over his pulse point and Damian swallows thickly, some base part of him reacting viscerally to even that light touch. Touches to one's neck were always intimate, a way to easily intimidate or easily comfort, depending on the level of trust you held. He had become used to reassuring squeezes to the back of his neck from Dick when he was playing Robin to his Batman, but this...

"Tt."

Dick kisses him and it's all he ever dreamed of, warm and wet with just a hint of teeth; enough to challenge him, enough to make Damian forget the last of his misgivings and press forwards with a low rumble in his chest. A second later, Dick responds with a growl of his own, and underneath both of them Jason makes a pleased, hungry sound that shoots right to Damian's core.

The kiss loses what gentle edge it has as Dick's teeth sink into his lip. Damian snarls in response, pushing harder before Jason's leg hooks around his waist to make him crash down onto the overcrowded couch with the two of them. It's more than he immediately knows what to do with, because while Dick seems to be trying to fuck Damian's mouth with his tongue, Jason's underneath him, the needy roll of his hips causing Damian's cock to harden in an instant.

"Fuck, kiss him." Dick hisses when they break apart, "Kiss _him_ , Damian."

Hungry to obey, Damian does just that, getting a brief glimpse of Jason's blown pupils before their mouths crash together, and whatever movies had taught him about expecting an omega to be warm and yielding turns out to be a lie, because Jason is only one of those things. He's warm, but he in no way yields, kissing Damian back with a ferocity that's comparable to Dick's own. It hits something deep and primal inside him, pushing him to fight to make Jason submit as their hips grind together.

"Easy," Dick says now, his hand sliding into the back of Damian's cropped hair, fingers gripping the thin strands in a guiding hold. "Easy. Make him want it, little D."

Jason moans into his mouth, fingers digging into Damian's shoulders as he ruts clumsily against him, and he has to tear his mouth away with a breathless laugh, "Fuck, it's like being ploughed by a train." He yips when Damian bites his jaw, "Oh God, yeah. Come on. Come _on_."

Hands slip beneath Damian's shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose his muscled abdomen and then Jason and Dick together are forcing him back against the couch. He shudders when he sees how the crotch of Jason's jeans has darkened with moisture.

Jason, crude creature that he is, just smirks at him.

"Here or the bed, Damian?" Dick is asking him as his hand slides up Damian's chest, gliding over his scars in a slow caress. "You need to decide." He sounds shaky, desperately aggressive, and Damian knows it's a case of if they don't move now then they won't move at all.

"Bed." He manages to growl out, because Damian will be damned before he lets his first time with them (his first time ever beyond fumbling touches of hands) be on a cramped sofa. He wants the bed, wants to see what Dick and Jason look like laid out on it and have the room to explore every inch of them.

Jason makes a pleased sound, "Decisive, I like it." His mouth fastens around Damian's nipple a moment, licking and sucking until Dick pulls him off and kisses his mouth instead, ravaging it until Jason turns boneless in his hold.

Damian can barely breath watching them together.

"Go to the bedroom, little wing." Dick licks across the corner of Jason's lips as he groans, "Wait for us there."

"But—"

"Bedroom, now." This time there's a flash of alpha command in his voice, there and gone again, and just when Damian thinks Jason's going to rise up against it he bends instead, albeit with a roll of his eyes. Damian watches him stand back up and stride away, and barely resists the urge to follow after the tempting trail of his scent left behind in the air.

Dick moving to straddle his lap helps.

"Hey," Dick murmurs against his mouth, "You with me, little D?"

"Fool, where else would I be?" 

Damian blinks as Dick laughs, like he's said something that's pleasantly surprised him. There's another kiss, fierce and deep, that feels like a reward as Dick grinds them together. "We, ah, need to go over some ground rules." Says his alpha, and Damian’s glad that his relationship with Dick had been built on that connection first and foremost, before any ideas of them being actual family. Otherwise this might have been even more awkward.

"What rules?" He asks, groaning at anything that's a delay to getting what he wants. Dick's on top of him and Jason's wet and waiting for both of them in the next room; the last thing Damian wants to do now is talk more.

Dick grazes his teeth over Damian's jawline. "Jason."

"Jason's a rule?" Damian bites down on a cry, his hands holding bruisingly tight to Dick's hips.

"Jason comes with rules." His alpha corrects him, sighing at the pressure. "Especially now."

Now that he's pregnant, Dick means. Damian considers this and then nods, signalling for Dick to keep talking.

"If he's going to be both of ours you need to understand that he's not like other omegas. He's more aggressive than they are, less likely to submit just because you think he should. He's going to piss you off sometimes when he won't back down, especially during sex." Dick's thumb strokes over the nape of Damian's neck. "But that's part of who he is, and he has good reasons for it."

"I'm well aware of Todd's peculiarities at this point."

"Well that's good, because you're about to come face to face with even more of them." His alpha laughs, rolling his hips before turning serious again. "Just... be alert, Damian. Observant okay? I'm usually pretty good at being in control of myself but..."

"Not around Todd." Damian finishes for him. He dares a kiss to Dick's neck, but refrains from applying his teeth out of respect. "I understand."

Dick nods, "Just follow my lead, little D. It'll be okay." He ducks his head down and kisses Damian's mouth again, hard and forceful until their teeth clack together and Damian's growling softly, bucking up against him in need. Which is of course when Dick pulls away from him, sliding off his lap like water. His fingers beckon and Damian doesn't hesitate to follow.

"Fucking finally." Jason says when they enter the bedroom. He's laid back on the bed and has already shed his jeans, so that he’s now clad in just his t-shirt and boxers. Damian can't help greedily looking at the pale length of his scarred legs, particularly his muscled thighs. His fingers twitch as the desire to touch skyrockets.

But of course he lets Dick go first, knowing his place in the hierarchy. The older alpha moves gracefully forwards across the carpet, bending his head down to kiss Jason tenderly and brush a hand across his stomach. "Sorry to keep you waiting, little wing." His fingers venture lower, fingers cupping the space between Jason's legs. 

Damian feels his face burn with arousal and embarrassment in equal measure.

Jason casts a look his way and smirks, rolling his hips up against the press of Dick's palm with a sigh. "Demon baby's cute when he gets flustered."

"He is, isn't he?" Dick's eyes glint with predatory amusement. He rolls the heel of his hand harder against Jason's cock, fingers pushing in lower against the dark fabric of his boxers. "Come here, Damian."

The order makes the lead weights Damian suddenly has for feet move. He walks to the bed, where the scent of mixed arousal is so thick in the air he can practically taste it. "Grayson..."

"Here." Dick grabs Damian's hand, pulls and pushes it down between Jason's legs in place of his own. He’s shameless in his actions, which is more than can be said for Damian, whose brain almost calls it quits as soon as he feels for himself how wet Jason already is down there. Wet enough to have soaked through his boxers as Damian experimentally, instinctively, pushes a finger in harder against where his entrance is.

The effect is immediate as Jason rolls his hips up and pushes back against his touch, eyes closing briefly while his lips part in a needy gasp that is not at all fake. Dick laughs, delighted as he plasters himself up against Damian’s back, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “That’s it. Give him what he wants.”

Damian can feel the heat of Dick’s erection pushing against his spine as surely as his own now strains against his too tight pants. He doesn’t know what to think of this, of Dick speaking encouragement in his ear and guiding him on how to touch or feel. It’s not what he imagined it would be like, that’s for damn sure.

“Why the fuck aren’t you both naked yet?” Jason growls.

“Why aren’t you?” Damian counters reflexively, while Dick sniggers in his ear again.

“Jason makes a good point. Why don’t we _all_ get naked?”

“I vote demon baby goes first.”

Damian is caught off guard, “Wait, what—” 

Two sets of hands are suddenly on him. One pair from behind, the other in front. He’s trapped between alpha and omega, never quite sure who’s touching him where as Jason leans up on his knees, licking his lips before claiming Damian’s mouth in a rough kiss. He can’t see anything but _Jason_ as his dress shirt is unbuttoned and pulled back off his shoulders, and his belt is undone, slid out through the loops of his trousers before those same clever hands pop open the button of his pants and slide the zipper down. Damian tries to growl into the kiss and seize back control of it, but then a calloused hand dives right into his underwear and wraps around his cock, squeezing tightly enough to cut off any remaining train of sensible thought.

His hands grasp onto Jason’s shoulders as he licks across his lips. Jason’s scent thickens in the air as his eyes darken further, “Well, well well... look what you’ve been hiding. You really did grow up big all over, huh, Damian?”

“Jason.” Dick sighs in his ear, even as he slides Damian’s pants and underwear off his hips and down his legs.

“What? You can’t feel what I feel, Dick. I’m just saying—”

“You’re just running your mouth.” Damian shudders with each languorous stroke. His hands seems to have a mind of their own as they start to slide down Jason’s back now that he’s arched up away from the mattress, “As always.”

Jason stills his hand, then draws back. His flashes his teeth, a smile that’s almost a snarl as he challenges him, “You gonna make me stop?”

This, Damian realises, is one of those moments Dick was warning him about. One of Jason’s defiances that could tip his instincts into a place that is raw and dangerous.

He’d dismissed his concerns earlier, not entirely without good reasoning. For years he’s been used to being beneath Jason in the pack pecking order, as was expected since he was only a boy when he joined them, and Jason—still newly returned home himself and uncertain of his own standing—had felt the need to enforce his position the only way he knew how, egged on by Damian’s own continued baiting of him. It took both his own shocked submission and Bruce’s intervention to pull them apart that day, and Damian’s skin tingles now with the memory of Jason’s teeth at his neck.

Perhaps his fascination with Jason had not started so late after all.

This is different, though. Because while technically he’s never sought to challenge Jason again over his ranking officially, Damian is also no longer a child, and in this time, in this place… he can feel the growl building in the back of his throat; warm fertile omega fills his senses and all Damian wants to do is throw him down and prove his worth to him as an alpha and protector with force.

It feels like a test, and Damian curses all the memories of his childhood that keep that expectation laid within him. It’s not a test, it’s just how Jason is, and he doesn’t need the warm hard press of Dick against his back to remind him of that.

“If someone were capable of that, they would have done it long ago.” Damian chooses to drawl instead, shivering as Dick presses a pleased kiss to the side of neck before following it up with a brief nip of teeth against his skin.

“You don’t know all the other things he can do with his mouth yet, Damian. They’re very effective at shutting him up.” Dick says smugly, while in front of them Jason blushes, even as he gives Damian’s cock a rewarding stroke that makes him groan again.

“Shut up, Dick.”

“Weren’t…” Damian swallows, body out of his control as he pushes forwards into Jason’s hand, trying to gain more of that delicious friction that is so much better than his own hand ever was. “Weren’t you both supposed to be getting naked as well?”

Dick laughs, warm and comforting as it was the first day they met, but now edged with something different. “You’re right, we were. Why don’t you finish helping Jason, Damian?” his hands slide up to Damian’s chest, pinching his nipples. “Take off his boxers.”

Damian licks his lips at the command. In front of him Jason smirks and lets himself fall back down onto the bed, pulling off his shirt himself before lying with his arms stretched out over his head against the headboard. The position means he lets go of Damian’s cock, and Damian just barely keeps himself from whining at the loss. Doubly so when Jason lifts his hips in invitation and Dick slides away from his back to give him room to finish stripping Jason off.

Slowly, he hooks his thumb into the dark fabric of Jason’s underwear, nostrils flaring as he seeks out more of his and Dick’s combined scents. The fabric slides easily off his hips, then down over his thighs, and Damian licks his lips when he sees Jason naked beneath him—in a way that’s not just catching glimpses of him in the cave showers after an exhausting night of crime fighting.

He’s beautiful, even if not by conventional standards. Pale skin crisscrossed with scars, long limbs and strong thighs, his belly ever so slightly rounded out from the hard definition of the rest of his muscles. Jason’s cock stands up proudly from the dark nestle of curled hair between his legs, and without the barrier of fabric in the way the smell of his slick is clearer than ever. Worse, Damian can see it, glistening against the skin of his inner-thighs where it’s leaked out of him.

He wants very badly in that moment just to pull his legs apart and slide inside him, but then he’s distracted by the reappearance of Dick, who sits—now shirtless—on the bed beside Jason and leans down to kiss his mate softly on the lips. He’s beautiful too, but in a different way. Golden skin that has just as many, if not more, scars than Jason does. Bullet holes, burns; the work of knives, swords and claws in a patchwork-pattern over muscles that might as well be forged from steel after a lifetime of fighting, and when Dick lifts his head back up his eyes are two dark pits that stare hungrily back across the bed at Damian.

Damian has researched the ways in which two alphas could have sex between them (secretly, furtively, in places where no one else could ever hope to find his search history), and in that moment where Dick looks at him—with all the love and desire he’s ever wanted—Damian’s not sure which he wants more. To experience the heated yield of an omega or the hard press of an alpha’s body against his own. He feels paralysed, caught between two different extremes; between Dick and Jason.

It is good then, that he is not the one in charge here. That it’s Dick who leads, smiling and crooking his fingers towards Damian to beckon him closer so that they too can kiss. He’s careful as he finally climbs onto the bed to do so, not wanting to put his hands anywhere they’re not welcome, and shivers when he feels the rake of nails across his stomach as well as the warm press of Jason’s thigh against his own.

“God, I can’t wait to watch you two fuck.” Jason says hoarsely, licking his lips as they kiss.

Dick grins against Damian’s mouth, his hand cupping the apex of his skull before sliding down to possessively grip the back of his neck when he pulls away. Damian meanwhile has forgotten how to breath entirely.

Is that what’s going to happen here today?

“Soon, little wing,” Dick promises Jason, though his eyes don’t leave Damian’s the entire time he’s talking, “If Damian wants it. Not today though.”

“Why?” Damian blurts out before he can stop himself, totally betraying his own eagerness towards the idea and shuddering as Jason’s fingers drag further down over his hip. He doesn’t know what to do with his own hands, what is allowed and what isn’t, so they remain curled tight in the bedspread as he awaits the answer.

Dick kisses him again, pleased as his tongue slips between Damian’s lips, controlling and eager. Damian kisses back out of instinct, fights even as he yields. Dick is his alpha, his pack leader—perhaps even more so than his father has ever been. Dick was the one who taught him humanity and compassion; that there was so much more to life than conquest and blood.

There’s this. This wanting, this need. This desperation to be part of something larger than himself: a family and home to call his own. Now perhaps lovers. Mates. Damian groans as Dick’s fingers find one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing it as he allows just enough room between them that he can talk.

“Because, little D, this is your first time if I’m not mistaken, and I think it’s best we take it easy.” Damian flushes, which is admission enough. “ _And_ because I want to watch you fuck Jason first..”

“Grayson—” he starts to say hoarsely, before Dick drags his tongue across his lips and below him Jason utters a short needy whine of his own.

“Don’t worry. There’ll be more than enough time for us to experiment later.” 

Damian swallows hard again. He can’t talk, can barely nod in response. He’s so stunned, in fact, that he completely fails to be ready for when Dick twists him around and down so that’s lying with his back flat against the bed. It’s the space Jason was occupying only seconds before, but he rolled out of the way the moment Dick acted. Damian feels his mouth, warm and wet, wrap around one of his nipples before Dick is kissing him again and grabbing his cock, stroking it far more roughly than Jason did earlier.

He bucks, his back a perfect arch before Jason reappears in his vision and kisses him. His hands brace on Damian’s shoulders before he speaks, “Like that idea, don’t you, brat? Like the idea of Dick taking you.” Damian moans in response as Dick continues to lavish attention on his nipples and cock, “Same as you like him telling you what to do.” Jason’s teeth flash in a devious smile, “Guess we got more in common than we thought, huh?”

Damian snarls, lust and need have him reaching out for Jason, who doesn’t stop him as his hand moves down over his chest and stomach—gentling over the small curve of his belly—before pushing past his cock and sliding his fingers between his legs. Damian shivers as he feels the soft wetness of Jason’s cunt against his bare skin for the first time. The way he bows his head and whines at the touch is—

“Keep going, Damian.” Dick says hungrily, pulling his mouth away from his nipple to watch. The hand he isn’t jerking Damian off with slides up over his forearm, holding Damian’s wrist in place. “Make him moan for _you_.”

Damian can’t resist. Dick’s scent is everywhere, powerful and overwhelming; his mind is a haze already as he does as he’s told and slowly pushes his index finger inside Jason’s body. The slick muscle gives easily to him— _Jason_ gives easily to him, his eyes shuttering closed as he bows his head and pushes back against it.

“Fuck…”

“That’s it.” Dick praises Damian, “Give him another, he’s wet enough to take it.”

Jason was right. He really does enjoy Dick telling him what to do, at least here if not out in the field. Damian pushes another finger inside Jason and listens to him gasp, feels his slick channel clench as he rocks his hips back down against the two digits. _Fucking_ himself on them, Damian realises. 

It goes on that way, for minutes, or hours or—God, he doesn’t know. All he knows is the way Jason feels around his fingers, greedily accepting a third when Damian gives it to him; the way Dick’s hand feels around his cock as his teeth sink into his neck and Jason kisses him. He knows the filth Dick speaks against his skin, encouragement and praise and guidance, while his alpha rocks his own still-clothed hips against the bed for satisfaction, making the mattress creak beneath them. Damian clutches at him with his free hand, burying his fingers in Dick’s hair until he’s right _there,_ right on the edge and about to come and—

—Dick stops the motions of his hand. Freezes it completely, and Damian can’t help the cry that escapes his mouth into Jason’s at the denial of completion.

“ _Grayson._ ” Damian groans when Jason eventually gives him room to breathe, “What, why did you...”

“I told you, Dami.” Dick purrs, eyes dark as he pulls away Damian’s neck to look at him, “I want to see you fuck, Jason.”

Jason laughs, breathless and frustrated in his own right, “That’s cruel, Dick. And here I thought you wanted to take it easy on him for his first time. You know you could have let him come once and recover. He’s young enough, he’d be up for it again in no time.”

“You like it when I’m cruel.” Dick says, eyes gleaming as he smirks at Jason, and Damian realises the action for what it is. A show of dominance; of control. Reinforcing the pack order between them in another way rather than a predictable display of violence. This is his first time with them, both of them, and to Dick that means Damian has to know his place.

Which is why it makes it so odd that he seems to be implying that he’ll let Damian fuck Jason before he does. As the ranking alpha in the room, as Jason’s mate first, he should take that privilege—even if just to prove it true.

Then again, Damian has never know Dick to be traditional alpha, the same way as he’s never known Jason to act like a traditional omega—at least as far as the al Ghul sensibilities Damian was first raised on were concerned.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” Jason snorts, “Kid—” he groans as he leans back and Damian’s fingers catch inside him, “—ah, _fuck_. Kid isn’t.”

“I’m not a ‘kid’, Todd,” Damian manages, briefly baring his teeth at the both of them for talking about him that way, “and I can take anything _either_ of you have to throw at me.”

“Dangerous words, Dami,” Dick cuts in, though he sounds pleased by the implied challenge. “But we can play that game another time. For now, let’s just stick with the plan.”

“You and your plans.” With another shudder, Jason pulls himself off Damian’s hand entirely. Damian swallows hard when he can see—not just feel—the mess of slick on his fingers. He wants to wipe it away on the sheets; he wants to put his fingers in his mouth and lick it off.

But before he can do either Dick beats him to the punch. Warm fingers encircle Damian’s wrist, tugging his hand up to his alpha’s greedily awaiting mouth. His eyes are wide in his face as Dick licks at his fingers, the broad flat of his tongue sweeping over his skin until saliva replaces slick and Damian feels ready to come again, to pop his knot with or without direct friction on his cock. “G-Grayson…”

Dick kisses him the second he’s finished chasing the last drop, sharing the heady taste of Jason’s arousal between them before pulling away and pressing the pad of his thumb to Damian’s swollen lips. 

“It tastes better when you eat him out,” he whispers next to Damian’s ear like it’s a secret, then says, loud enough for all of them to hear, “Jay, you good to be on your stomach?”

Jason snorts, but it sounds shaky and weak beneath the derision. The display has gotten to him too. “Yeah… yeah I’m good, Dickie bird.”

The bed creaks as Jason lies down next to Damian, pillowing his head on his arms. His hips raise up as he brings his knees in under him and Damian recognises the position for what it is as Dick pulls him to sit up, then move around on his knees behind him.

 _Presenting_. Jason is—

“Wait…” he tries to say, making one last attempt to show his respect for true pack etiquette as Dick guides him to kneel behind Jason, between his spread legs. “Shouldn’t you be… I’m not -”

“It’s okay, Damian. I want this, and more importantly, Jason wants this.” Dick kisses the back of his neck, “I’ll be with you the whole way.”

Damian shudders as he leans back, feeling the hard press of Dick’s body behind him. Even though he grew taller than him years ago, Dick is just as solid and reassuring a presence as he ever was. A promise Damian always knows he can lean on when the rest of the world tries to tear him down.

“If one of you doesn’t get in me soon,” Jason complains, “I’m going to tear both your throats out with my teeth.”

“Tt.” Damian utters in response, for lack of trusting his voice to say anything else.

He groans as Dick’s hand encircles his cock again, at the rough press of his own jean-clad erection at his back. He needs somewhere to put his hands, something to hold onto as Dick guides him forwards, and they land on Jason’s hips as the head of his cock presses against the wet folds of his entrance, then pushes in.

Belatedly, in a strange sort of disconnected way, Damian thinks about condoms, despite knowing that there really is no need. Jason’s already pregnant, and the three of them are all clean; Dick and Jason are both smart enough that they must have considered that already and made the decision that it’s okay for him to do this without protection.

And after that thought is done with, the only thing on Damian’s mind is wet heat, and _pressure_.

Jason’s body grips him exquisitely as Dick rocks against his back, easing Damian in as if he’s fucking Jason through him. His fingers let go of his cock, and Damian bites his lip and groans, eyes fixed on the gentle slope of Jason’s back and the place where they’re now joined. He’s tight, so much tighter than he ever imagined; so much better than what satisfaction his or anyone else’s fingers ever gave him before.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” Jason whines. It’s the same sound he used to catch Damian’s attention earlier. It made him betray himself then, it makes him betray himself now as he growls in response. The sound is echoed by Dick’s own snarl in his ear before his teeth snap and sink into Damian’s neck.

The three of them stay like that—poised and still and shaking—for a good minute before Dick finally pulls back, licks over the bruising bite he’s left on Damian’s skin and gives him the command to “ _Move_ , Damian.”

Damian obeys. 

There’s no real science to it, not with instinct leading him forwards. Jason moans, the sound muffled against his arms when Damian pulls back the first time and thrusts back in. Shallow thrusts at first as he grips Jason’s hips for leverage, then deeper ones as Dick’s own hold on him urges him to withdraw further before slamming back inside.

Dimly, he hears the sound of a zipper being undone, the sound of denim being pushed down, then there’s Dick’s own cock pressed up against him, rubbing precum against his ass and the small of his back as his alpha continues to growl behind him. He’s getting off on this alone, Damian thinks, as much as he can think about anything other than the heavy scents and press of flesh against his own. Getting off on Damian fucking Jason under the control of his own hand and the frantic jerks of his hips.

“Harder.” Jason urges, fingers curled into hard knots on the bed. “Harder, you bast—ahh!”

The world dissolves into nothing but sensation and need as the three of them move together, finding an imperfect rhythm that nonetheless gives each participant what he wants. Dick reaches around, past Damian and between Jason’s legs, and Damian knows by the startled sound the omega lets loose—and the way his body clenches down suddenly around him—that Dick is stroking Jason’s cock in time with everything else.

He can’t last long like this. None of them can.

Damian pushes harder, his eyes squeezing closed as he bows his head, his entire body, forwards over Jason’s back.. Sweat drips down his nose, soaking his close-cropped hair against his forehead as with every forwards stroke it becomes harder to withdraw, and his teeth ache with the urge to plant themselves in the tempting expanse of Jason’s neck. He avoids doing so only by diverting them down to his broad shoulders instead.

When Damian comes, when his knot finally sticks with no hope of pulling loose, it’s enough to knock Jason over the edge too. His body pulses liquid waves around Damian’s cock as he spills inside Jason in turn, and Damian can’t breathe past how good it feels for them to be joined this way.

Behind him Dick growls, his hips jerking more frantically as his cock slips and slides against Damian’s skin until he’s coming as well; painting stripes of semen over Damian’s back and biting his neck yet again. He holds the bite longer this time, staying still and even shaking Damian very lightly before letting go.

Between the bite and smell of Dick coating his skin, Damian can’t help the wave of submission that overtakes him. He bows his head until it touches the planes of Jason’s back, whining himself to show surrender even as he trembles; overwhelmed by the feeling of being knotted inside another’s body.

“Easy.” Dick manages when he regains his sensibilities and realises this. The brush of his own knot against Damian’s back when he moves makes him shudder all over again. “Easy now.”

Jason whimpers when Dick lets go of him and pulls away from Damian’s back—hissing as he does, and Damian instinctively knows why; the discomfort of a knot without something to hold it. With slow careful movements, he inches around the tied pair to kneel beside them on the bed, before using his hands and soft words to usher them both to roll over and lie on their sides.

It’s almost painful. Damian is so sensitive in this moment that every tug on his knot has his breath catching in his chest, and he grits his teeth and buries his face against Jason’s shoulder until they’re still once more. Jason gasps more than once, but it’s all worth it in the end. Damian understands that this will be a far more comfortable position for them both to wait out his knot in, as Dick—with his vastly superior experience—no doubt knows.

He opens his eyes and lifts his face to watch Dick lie down next to them on the opposite side of the bed, ensuring that Jason is trapped between them both as his fingers stroke up, down, and then over both of their arms and shoulders. He kisses Jason first, then Damian, once each on the lips, the contact soft and comforting before his hand finds Damian’s and he twines their fingers together over the gentle slope of Jason’s curved belly.

It still takes some time for Damian to be able to speak again. 

“Grayson… Richard...”

“Shh.” Dick smiles at him. His dark hair dishevelled as it falls across his face. “It’s okay, Damian. Just enjoy it. It’s okay. I’m here.”

He wants to argue, but then Jason adjusts his leg, moving it backwards so his ankle hooks around Damian’s calf. “Wha’ he said.” he mumbles. High on pheromones and the blissful chemical rush all omegas experience on being knotted, he’s barely coherent.

Damian swallows before he bows his head back down. 

Dick’s right, he’s here. They’re both right here, and he’s here with them. Accepted and wanted as a part of what they are.

With that in mind, he’s content to let himself enjoy this moment for as long as it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fire on tumblr](http://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)  
>     
> All kudos/comments/feedback are vastly appreciated.


End file.
